


Wrongly Accused

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But they get better, Deliberate Badfic, Derogatory Language, Happy Ending, Jim is misunderstood, M/M, NOT A SERIOUS STORY, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Spock is a jerk, like seriously all the angst, so is everyone else, this is a very angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's cerulean orbs filled with tears. Why wouldn't Spock believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrongly Accused

**Author's Note:**

> I just love all the fics where poor Jim is hurt and Spock has to grovel, so I wrote one of my own. :D Lyrics are from "Imaginary" by Evanescence.
> 
> Dedicated to Sarah, who encouraged me to post (Love you babe! :-* ) and to Heather, who is a total bitch and said it was OOC. (Like she'd know, her fics are like the most boring thing ever. Seriously, no one cries at all. I don't know why anyone reads them.)
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy! \o/ (Except Heather. Fuck you Heather.)

_I linger in the doorway_  
_Of alarm clock screaming_  
_Monsters calling my name_  
_Let me stay_  
_Where the wind will whisper to me_  
_Where the raindrops, as they’re falling, tell a story_

\-----

"I don't believe this!" Spock yelled, his dark pools flashing dangerously. "I leave you for a minute and you decide to have an orgy with seventeen separate people, including four Klingons, six Romulans, two Horta and a Vulcan in pon farr." He took a breath and added angrily, " _I'm_ the only Vulcan in pon farr you're supposed to have sex with!"

"But Spock you have to listen to me!" Jim begged. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I know what I saw," Spock spat. "You were cheating on me, you slut. You expect me to believe that just because you were shouting 'no' and fighting to get away that it wasn't consensual?"

Jim's cerulean orbs filled with tears. Why wouldn't Spock believe him? "Are you breaking up with me?" he mumbled tearfully.

"Yes," Spock replied, "and I should have done it sooner. I don't know why I ever bothered with you in the first place. Everyone said you were a slutty whore, and this proves it. And stop crying, it's illogical."

Jim just cried harder, and Spock shook his head in disgust and strode out the door. (A/N Spock is a jerk, isn't he? ;_; Don't worry, they'll make up eventually!)

\-----

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

\-----

The next day word had gotten around about Jim and Spock's breakup, and everyone on the ship had taken Spock's side. Everywhere Jim went people looked at him with disgust, if they weren't ignoring his presence altogether. Even Bones glared at him in loathing when he stopped by sickbay to get treatment for the damage the seventeen people including four Klingons, six Romulans, two Horta and a Vulcan in pon farr had done to his body. Bones chased Jim away, saying he was just trying to make everyone feel sorry for him and it wasn't going to work. So in the end Jim had to deal with his fractured anus and many bruises on his own. It hurt a lot, but he soldiered on bravely.

"I don't know what to do," Jim confessed to his personal log that evening. "No one will believe that I was raped by seventeen people, including four Klingons, six Romulans, two Horta and a Vulcan in pon farr. It's just like when I was little and my neglectful bitch of a mother didn't believe that my stepfather was beating me nearly to death every night and feeding me nothing but old dog food. Which I was allergic to." A single tear rolled down his cheek. His body hurt a lot, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. (A/N Poor Jim! I just love when he cries.) "But I suppose I can't blame Spock. After all, he doesn't know that my promiscuous reputation is all an act and that I was a virgin before we got together." He sniffed and added, "I just miss him so much and I don't know what to do."

His eyes, pools of deep anguish, fell on the bottle of allergy medicine on his desk, and he reached out tearfully. He shook a handful into his palm, tipped his head back and swallowed. "Goodbye cruel world," he sobbed, as his vision began to fade. (A/N Don't worry, he's not going to die! I'd never let that happen!!!)

\-----

_Don’t say I’m out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

\------

Meanwhile Uhura, who had proudly headed up the 'Jim Kirk is a cheating slutty slut' brigade on behalf of her best friend, was surprised when she received a call from the starbase they had left the day before. "Hello," the woman said politely, "I'm Cynthia Smith. I'm looking for Captain James T. Kirk?"

Ah, another one of his conquests, Uhura thought meanly. "What is it regarding?" she asked with fake politeness.

"His rape," Cynthia said bluntly. "We have video evidence that he was raped and we want to know if he'd like to press charges."

All of the colour drained from Uhura's face. "You have video evidence?"

"Oh yes," Cynthia replied. "I can send it to you, if that would help?" (A/N I don't know if they would really do this, but just go with it, OK?)

Uhura covered her mouth as she watched the video. There it was in full colour. Proof that Jim was raped by seventeen people, including four Klingons, six Romulans, two Horta and a Vulcan in pon farr. And none of them believed him. Her ebony orbs teared up. Oh, the poor sweet cinnamon roll, she thought. How could we have treated him so cruelly?

"I have to tell Spock!" she said aloud and rushed off the bridge.

\-----

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_  
_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_  
_The goddess of imaginary light_

\-----

She found Spock in sickbay, talking to Doctor McCoy. "I have something to tell you," she burst out, before she noticed who was lying on the bed next to them and felt her heart skip a beat. "What's wrong with Jim?"

Spock narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you just call him Jim?" he asked suspiciously.

"He took an overdose of allergy meds," McCoy replied, ignoring Spock. "Probably from the guilt of cheating on his partner. Lucky for him those things can't kill you." (A/N I don't know if that's true but just go with it. I can't let Jim die after all, can I?)

"No but that's just it!" Uhura blurted. "He's not guilty!" Tearfully, she explained what Cynthia told her, and what she saw on the video. When she was done, both the doctor and the Vulcan stared at her in horror.

"Oh my God," McCoy said, rubbing his hands over his face. "How could we have been so blind? Jim suffered so terribly in his childhood, and he still bears the scars all over him, etched on his very soul. And now, when he needed us most, what did we do? Threw him away like he was nothing. We failed him." When he lowered his hands, his eyes were wet with tears. "He's the best person I've ever known, and I'm not fit to be his friend."

"None of us are," Uhura added sadly.

Tears spilled down Spock's cheek as he looked at the man he had so cruelly betrayed. "My poor Jim," he whispered. "How could I have misjudged you so badly?" Trembling, he reached out and stroked Jim's hair, before pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. "Please recover Jim," he whispered, "so that I can start making it up to you."

Just then Jim's eyelids flickered, then opened. "Guess it didn't work," he murmured angstily. "Still, there's always next time."

"There will be no next time," Spock told him firmly. "You are mine, and you will never hurt yourself again." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Jim I'm so sorry."

Jim's big blue eyes filled with water. "You believe me?" he asked hopefully.

Spock nodded as Uhura and McCoy crowded round Kirk's bed. "We're so sorry," Uhura said, and McCoy added, "We'll never doubt you again."

"Please let us... let me... make it up to you?" Spock asked, his eyes filled with sorrow and remorse.

Jim bit his lip. "I don't know," he said, sniffling. "You were all pretty mean to me."

Spock reached out and took Jim's hands in his. "Please ashayam. I beg for your forgiveness. I am so so so so _so_ sorry."

Jim thought about it for a second, then he nodded, smiling through his tears. "Of course I forgive you," he said. "I love you Spock. Let's never fight again."

Spock smiled back and kissed him right on the lips. "I love you too Jim," he said. "And I always will." (A/N See, I told you they'd work it out! Spirk5eva!!! *\o/*)

\-----

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_


End file.
